User talk:Big Man
Welcome Big Man! 18:37, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Zin om huisje te kopen? Er zijn appartementen in Bayside, King's Gardens en Downtown, en veel huisjes in Sofasi, Trading Quarter en Bayside beschikbaar. 18:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Keep talking English it's a way for me to practice. ;) Big Man 18:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::: All right. So: Willing to buy a house? There are apartment buildings in Bayside, King's Gardens and Downtown, and lots of houses in Sofasi, Trading Quarter and Bayside available. 18:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Eagle That would be nice, Eagle in Lovia as well :) Hope Eagle comes early, because the Libertans have waiting and hoping for it for a long time Good luck! 07:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :BTW: If you have done 50 edits, you can become a citizen, meaning you can have two residences and can become a Member of Congress (> you can vote and debate on laws + > you can become a Secretary). 07:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :: O, that would be nice. First i was waiting for a logo but now i think iw ill launch Eagle today in Libertas and than soon in Lovia Big Man 11:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great! 12:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there! As an inhabitant of our beautiful country Lovia, you have lots of rights and freedoms. You can: * Start a business (shop, industry, agriculture, transport...) for free * Join clubs, universities, organizations... * Get yourself a job in one of our companies * Create articles about natural parks, forests, statues, monuments, seas, animals... * Edit some more and become a citizen after a few days, also for free * Even go in politics (if you're a citizen) and become Member of the Congress and even Prime Minister or Secretary * Be free in Lovia! So enjoy your stay here, and we hope to see you more often in our lovely country. Bye, 12:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, i know it will be just a matter of time for me to become active, but thanks for the tips ;) Big Man 15:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :: Well, it was actually a template I put on all the user talk pages from users who aren't a lot online, to remind them to visit our lovely Lovia. 15:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: ow alright, great Big Man 15:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Great news You're an official citizen from now on! That's because you have done more than 50 useful edits. There is just one thing I need to know: * your full name (first name, surname and maybe middle names as well) Then you are an official citizen, meaning you can become governor of one of our states (take a look: Forum:State elections), and you can even become a Member of the Congress, which is very important. When you're a Member of the Congress, you can discuss law proposals, vote on proposals and can even become Prime Minister or Secretary of a certain department (Finance, Industry and Trade, Foreign affairs...). So could you please give me your (you can make up a beautiful name as well) name, and then: you're free to go in politics! 12:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : My name would be Patrick McKinley Big Man 12:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: Nice. Fascinated by McKinley, president of the USA? 12:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Yeah, excactly :D Big Man 12:45, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Lol :) Check out these too: ::::* Forum:First Chamber, as a citizen you can say your opinion on the last proposal by Aesopos (Lars) ::::* Forum:Second Chamber, as a citizen, you can vote on the last proposal, an Amendment on the Constitution ::::* Constitution, may be important ::::* Forum:Federal elections, you can run for M.o.t.C. :::: 12:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Governor Hi Patrick, you're the only candidate of the Seven for Governor. You will need three votes, and it can only be from citizens who live in Kinley. So I suggest you look for new inhabitants for your town, otherwise there could be a problem. Of course, you can also vote on yourself. Good luck! :This is the place where the state elections take place: Forum:State elections 15:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Please vote for the Federal Elections as well! 11:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : I have done that allready Patrick McKinley 12:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Question on federal elections Question Do you feel to be the right man on the right place and if yes, why ? Lars 16:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Secretary Patrick, first of all: You're elected as a Member of the Congress and as of tomorrow (Inauguration Day) you will be an official. We chose the Department of Transportation for you, I hope you are okay with that? 17:02, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Transportation. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:16, 1 February 2008 (UTC). Citizen News |} : 13:19, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Please answer this call, we need to speak to you Patrick. 16:35, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Running for Governor Lars Washington, is running for Governor of Seven. As a valued citizen of Kinley, you can vote. Your support on would highly appreciated. Please vote on Elections. ¿Lars Washington? 15:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Back! Welcome back! Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Thank you! Patrick McKinley 17:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is also a new governor in seven! Pierlot McCrooke 18:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes indeed, but that doesn't mean you're no longer welcome Welcome back! 18:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Again I'm a train late (confused) But a warm welcome back to you! --OWTB 17:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) : Don't bother ;) and thank you very much !! Patrick McKinley 17:51, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we have quite some things in common :) We're both ex-MOTC, ex-mayor and ex-governor :) --OWTB 17:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes, indeed, but I am already a mayor again, but don't you want to be MOTC again? Patrick McKinley 18:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::No, it won't do Lovia good ;) And I guess I won't be MOTC for a long time if I even get enough votes, I'm blocked every three months or so :) --OWTB 18:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that's right i read that, sorry to hear Patrick McKinley 18:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter, it was constantly my own fold ;) Sometimes I get a little bit aggresive, but that's nothing worth :) --OWTB 18:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, oke Patrick McKinley 18:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Age Hey Patrick, I'm making a List of Governors of Seven, and I was wondering what is your year of birth? 18:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Ow how nice, my year of birth is 1992 Patrick McKinley 19:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! 19:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You're doing a great job! Your articles are well written! 06:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I appreciate that Patrick McKinley 08:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: 08:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Aandelen NG-Company Ik weet niet of je Libertas hebt verlaten, maar zou je op je Libertaanse OP willen kijken? TahR78 11:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Congressman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 13:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC)